In conventional implementations, a high voltage switchgear and its associated electronic controls are physically separated. Typically, the switchgear sits near the top of a utility pole while the electronic controls are mounted in a cabinet closer to the ground. The switchgear and its associated electronic controls are connected by one or more multi-conductor cables that share a common grounding system.